Volviendo a Casa
by Iv Anhell
Summary: Titulo Original: Going Home de Agent Ninety Nine; Traduccion: Anhell. Disfruten de esta gran historia la cual traduci para todos ustedes, claro con permiso de su autor, disfrutenla...


Hola a todos, antes de que piensen que este es mi fic, lo siento pero no lo es, esta historia titulada "Going Home" le pertenece a Agent Ninety-nine, yo solo le pedi permiso para traducirla y asi compartirla con todos ustedes, el fic trata de lo que paso despues del incendio en los estudios, es decir lo que no se vio en la película, cuando llevaron a Penny y Bolt al hospital, pues bueno disfrútenla…

Por cierto… ya tengo mi DVD de Bolt y esta GENIAL…

* * *

Mittens se aferraba con todas sus fuerzas a la parte inferior de la camilla, sus patas resbalaban sobre el frio metal. Ese olor- ese aroma a antiséptico le decia que se encontraba en una veterinaria o en una clínica humana, pies pasaban velozmente, de arriba abajo. A ella le disgustaba ver pies. Pies que podían pisarte sin siquiera verte o patearte a propósito.

La piel de su espalda se erizo y su dientes traqueteaban mientras la camilla llevaba a la pequeña niña inconciente y al perro atraves del hospital. Miro a Rhino quien estaba a su lado, solo para asegurarse si estaba bien. El hámster se sujetaba con sus pequeñas patitas rosas manteniendo sus ojos muy abiertos.

"¡Wow! ¡Es igual a ER!"- murmuro, ¿Tan perdido de la realidad que no entendia el peligro en el que se encontraba su amigo y heroe en este momento? Penso Mittens, quizás si lo entendía pero sus pensamientos y charla sin sentido lo mantenian ocupado para no pensar en ello.

La camilla golpeo algunas puertas oscilantes y se detuvo junto a una cama. Mittens y Rhino se soltaron de la camilla, la gata aterrizo sobre sus pies y se escabulleron debajo de una silla verde. Mas pies entraron a la habitación y se reunieron alrededor de la cama.

Los animales observaron como las mascaras de oxigeno eran removidas de los rostros de Penny y Bolt y como el brazo de Penny era canalizado con suero. Su otra mano estaba envuelta fuertemente alrededor del can y ningún doctor o enfermera se atreveria a removerla.

Cuando toda esta actividad termino y las puertas se cerraron, Mittens y Rhino salieron de sus escondites. El cuarto estaba en silencio excepto por el ruido oscilante del ventilador de techo y la respiración de los dos pacientes.

Ver a aquel pastor blanco acostado todavía era tan antinatural para Mittens. Ella quería ver esos grandes ojos marrones de nuevo abiertos, alerta y llenos de vida. Saltó ligeramente a la cama, se acurruco junto a Bolt, y comenzó a lamer el hollín de su piel.

Aunque estaba ocupada limpiando a Bolt con su lengua, no podía quitarse de su mente aquello que tanto quizo evitar. La misión de Bolt había terminado: había regresado al lado de su persona, y era un héroe real, ya no mas en la caja mágica. Pero ¿Que pasaría ahora con Mittens?

Habia visto la forma en la que los ojos de can brillaban cuando habla de Penny, y se dio cuenta con un gran golpe de celos que Bolt nunca la miro de la misma forma cuando hablaba con ella. Ahora estaba con Penny, ya no necesitaba a Mittens. E incluso si la quisiera junto a el, ¿Penny y su mama, le darían la bienvenida a un gato callejero como ella? Las personas hacen reglas y las mascotas deben obedecerlas, incluso mascotas tan excepcionales como Bolt.

Muy bien, digamos que Bolt aun la quisiera junto a el- y Rhino- y su familia los dejaran quedarse, Mittens no estaba segura si podia volver a confiar en las personas. Ellos te alimentan, te acarician, te miman, te hacen amarlos y actúan como si te amaran. Despues… despues se van…

Se dio cuenta que habia estado lamiendo el mismo punto de la piel de Bolt, el lugar justo debajo de la oreja del can, hasta quedar empapada de saliva…

"Deberias irte, Mittens. Salir de aquí. El estara bien,"- se decia a si misma-"Hmmm"- su cabeza hablaba pero sus pies no escuchaban

Un ruido la hizo voltear su cabeza y vio que las puertas comenzaban a abrirse. Como una sombra volvió a esconderse debajo de la silla.

El plastic sobre ella chirrio y su vista fue bloqueada por un par de piernas y zapatos-"Genial, estoy atrapada"- pensó y sus instintos de gato callejero le decían que debía huir, pero se controlo y quedo quieta…

"¡lo siento, Penny!"

Mittens reconocio esa voz, era la madre de Penny, quien viajo en la ambulancia con ellos y arrojo a aquel sujeto fuera del vehiculo…

"Debi detener esto hace meses. Lo que le hicimos a Bolt estuvo mal, y estuvo aun peor que los mantuvieran alejados, pero no podía romper el contrato- necesitábamos el dinero para tu futuro. Era… era para… para tu educación…"

La gata logro salir debajo de la silla y miro de reojo a la mama de Penny. Sus ropa era estilo empresarial y olia fresco. Su regazo parecía comodo y sus ojos eran tiernos como los de Bolt y comenzaron a derramar lagrimas. Mittens observo como le hablaba a su hija inconciente, disculpándose mientras las lagrimas comenzaron a caer por sus mejillas…

Pareciera que sus patas tenian mente propia. De alguna forma Mittens salto y aterrizo gentilmente sobre su regazo. La madre de Penny se estremeció y la gata sintió una ligera sacudida, pero no se movio…

"Hola gatita"-dijo la mujer con gentileza-"¿Cómo llegaste aquí?"- sus manos comenzaron a cariciar con suavidad la piel de la felina

Mittens habia olvidado lo bien que se sentian las caricias de las manos humanas. Lucho por no soltar un ronrroneo, pero no pudo evitarlo, mientras sus patas se acomodaban en la gentil falda de la señora…

Se sentaron por un largo tiempo, observando la cama juntos. Todo mientras la humana acariciaba y la gata ronroneaba. Mittens sabia que estaba haciendo sentir mejor a la mama de Penny, por el solo hecho de estar ahí, se sentía… útil y se sentía bien…

La mama de Penny salto al sentir algo peludo contra su pie. ¡Una rata! ¡No, un hámster! ¡En el hospital! ¿Que esta pasando?, penso ella, bajo su mano y el roedor salto en ella. Busco en su bolsa algunos de los aperitivos que llevaba para Penny en aquellos días largos de filmación. El regordete hámster rechazo algunas pasas que le ofrecieron, sin embargo sin pensarlo dos veces se abalanzo sobre la bolsa de M&Ms. La mujer rio mientras el pequeño roedor corrió por su mano hasta su hombro…

"¿Mama?"- dijo Penny desde su lugar en la cama y despues:- "¿Bolty?"

Mittens sintió un poco de presión sobre su piel, no muy fuerte, mas como si la madre de Penny necesitaba algo de quien tomar fuerzas. La gata giro su cabeza y le dio una ligera lamida a su mano…

Las orejas de Bolt se levantaron al oir la voz de su persona. Puso sus patas sobre el pecho de la niña, su cola se movio tan rápido que se veia borrosa, lamio, lamio y lamio su cara hasta que ella sonrio y lo aparto de ella. Miro y movio sus manos hacia su madre…

Su madre coloco a Mittens gentilmente en el piso; Rhino, fue olvidado, y quedo colgado al hombro de la mujer. En el momento en el que madre e hija se abrazaron, Bolt noto a su amiga felina esperando tímidamente a que la notara…

"¡Hey! ¡Mittens! ¡Ven aqui!"-dijo el can con entusiasmo

La gata salto junto a el y froto su cabeza debajo de su barbilla, su cola se coloco perpendicular con placer. Penny siempre estaba primero para el, pero la expresión en el rostro de Bolt le decía que era importante y especial para el también.

"Gracias Mittens. Gracias por ayudarme a regresar, por cuidarme y enseñarme como ser un perro. Debi ser una gar dolor de cabeza"

"Esta bien, tontuelo"

"Siento no haber querido quedarme contigo. Pero bueno… ¿te gustaría quedarte conmigo?"

Bolt inclino su cabeza y bajo sus orejas. ¿Estaba heciendo la carita de perro? En verdad, ¡La quería junto a el¡

"Bueno… esta bien"- ella suspiro, intentando no sonar desinteresada-"Siempre y cuando aceptes que los gatos son mejores que los perros y que…"

"¡Y yo, y Yo! ¡Yo también voy¡"-chillo Rhino, deslizandose por la manga de la mama de Penny y aterrizando sobre Bolt-"Alguien tiene que vigilar a este gato"

Madre e hija observaban a los animals sin entender de que hablaban, pero estab claro que se conocian

"¡Que linda gatita! ¿De donde salio?"- pregunto Penny

"No lo se… estaba en la habitacion cuando llegue"

"Parece que Bolt y ella son amigos… y el hamster es tan gracioso… ¿Crees que ayudaron a Bolt a regresar?"

La mama de Penny miro a las tres mascotas. Había sido un dia muy extraño y cualquier cosa parecía posible. Y despues de todo estuvo haciendo lo mejor para confortar a Penny mientras estuvo perdido, pero en secreto dudaba que un perro tan inocente como Bolt hubiera sobrevivido lejos del estudio…

Ella sonrio-"Creo que se cual va hacer tu siguiente pregunta y la respuesta es… Si, puedes quedártelos"

"En serio, Gracias… ven gatita"

Mittens camino delicadamente hacia ella, por segunda vez en este dia sintio otra par de gentiles manos acariciarla. Cerro los ojos y ronroneo con tal fuerza que el sonido lleno la habitación. Ella era su dulce gatita, su Mittens

"Estan dulce. Mira sus patas"-susurro Penny a su madre-"Ya se… ya se… la llamaremos Calcetas"

FIN


End file.
